Fire
Fire is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Benevus Tsiac *All Tsiac have a limited range of Fire powers. Murtua On Murtua, Fire is represented by the Matoran prefix Ta-'', as well as the color red. Faces of Death *Rras has a limited range of Fire powers. Sansta-Skakdi *Sansta-Skakdi of Fire have a wide range of Fire powers without the need to work with any other. Like Toa of Fire, they can create, control, and absorb fire. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Fire Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Spherus Magna Element Lords *The Element Lord of Fire has the ability to create and control Fire. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Fire is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Ta-'', as well as the colors black, orange, red, and yellow. Those who wield it tend to be hot-headed, overconfident and short tempered. Matoran *Ta-Matoran represent the Element of Fire. Ta-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Fire Energy, to the extent that they have great resistance to heat and flame. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Fire are male. *Toa of Fire possess the Elemental Power of Fire, allowing them to create, control and absorb fire and heat. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Fire Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Fire possess small traces of Elemental Fire Energy. Acrosie *Acrosie of Fire possess the Elemental Power of Fire, allowing them to control, create, and absorb fire and heat. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Fire Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Bohrok *Tahnok have a very limited range of Fire powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Fire powers than the Tahnok. Eruo *All Rges have a limited range of Fire powers. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Fire Resistance and all Makuta have a very limited range of Fire powers. Rakile *All draconic Rakile are able to create Fire via their breath. Skakdi *Skakdi of Fire are only able to access their power if they work with another Skakdi, or if they carry a weapon, like Hakann's Lava Launcher, that allows them to focus their powers individually. Torika Ta-Torika represent the Element of Fire. Some Ta-Torika also contain a very minuscule amount of Fire energy. *Some Sharaku of Fire possess the Elemental Power of Fire, allowing them to control, create, and absorb fire and heat. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Fire Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Examples *Creating blasts and/or focused beams of fire and/or heat. **Creating glass by heating sand. *Controlling fire and/or heat. *Absorbing fire and/or heat. *Detecting heat sources. *Setting a timed blast of Fire. (Toa Nuva-exclusive) *Unleashing a Fire Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Power of Air, it can be used to create a tornado of fire. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Ice, it can be used to make an instant seal. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Stone, it can be used to make magma. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Earth, it can be used to make lava. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Water, it can be used to make steam. *When combined with the Elemental Power of Sand, it can be used to make glass. *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Fire:' *Ta-Matoran - Inaccessible. **Linke - Temporarily; while utilizing a Duos Stone. (Deceased) *Ainult *Auserv - Formerly. *Cenox *Cohal - Formerly; lost when siphoned out by Kiolg, King of the Horde. *Eiros *Elmårå *Fokra *Hibuthil *Hoji *Jaller - His power as a Toa Inika was combined with Lightning. *Jasil *Karak - Limited Fire powers. *Konitu (Deceased) *Matoba *Norik - His Lava Spear also gave him limited Magma powers. *Ordius (Deceased) *Pyril (Deceased) *Sion *Slehk (Deceased) *Tahara *Tahu - Enhanced when he became a Toa Nuva. *Takuma- Altered when he was transformed into a Toa Hordika. *Tala (Deceased) *Talvak *Tamek - His power as a Shadow Toa was combinded with Shadow. (Deceased) *Taraki *Tavka *Verpon - Limited Fire powers. *Tidan III (Deceased) *Tyverus (Deceased) *Utora (Deceased) *Vahro *Vernes (Deceased) *Xere (Deceased) *Dume - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Grunekt - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Lhikan - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Mezuah - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Rukoua - Diminished when she became a Turaga. *Taharu - Diminished when he became a Turaga. (Deceased) *Teft - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Tolkien - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Vakama - Diminished when he became a Turaga. His Toa Disk also had Fire powers. *Akamai *Akamai Nuva *Ilos - Limited Fire powers granted by his X-Force. *Kiolg - Limited Fire powers siphoned as King of the Horde from Cohal. *Tahnok - Limited Fire powers. *Bahrag - Limited Fire powers. *All Rges - Limited Fire powers. *All Makuta - Limited Fire powers. **Antaa - Limited Fire powers as a result of secondary evolution. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Fire Resistance - Limited Fire powers. **[[Darkness (Dark Hunter)|''"Darkness"]] - Limited Fire powers. **Kraata-Kal - Limited Fire powers. *Takutanuva - Limited Fire powers; now unmerged. *Āpep - Limited Fire powers. *Brutaka - Limited Fire powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Ulreq - Limited Fire powers. *All draconic Rakile - Limited Fire powers. *Hakann - Limited Fire powers; only in conjunction with another Skakdi. *Toreq - Limited Fire powers. (Deceased) *Haneq - Limited Fire powers. *Some Ta-Torika - Limited Fire powers. *Argarak - Limited Fire powers. (Deceased) *Hanak - Limited Fire powers. *Mentsu - Limited Fire powers. *All Tsiac - Limited Fire powers. *Firedracax - Limited Fire powers. *[[Prototype|"Prototype"]] - Limited Fire powers. *[[Tyrant|"Tyrant"]] - Limited Fire powers. *Amnesti - Limited Fire powers. *Zelus - Limited Fire powers. *Krahka - Gained by using Vakama's form once. *The Fire Entity *The Elemental Lord of Fire *Ackar - Limited Fire powers. *Rras - Limited Fire powers. '''All of the following locations are or were affiliated with Fire:' *Ta-Metru *Ta-Nui *Ta-Wahi **Ta-Koro *Ta-Wahi **Ta-Koro **Ta-Kini **Ta-Suva *Volcanic Sector **Ta-Koro *Vulcanus Trivia *Although lava is commonly associated with Fire, it cannot be controlled by Fire users. *Fire can be used underwater; it's simply harder to maintain, and requires more concentration. *The Kanohi Dragon, Pyroke, [[Scourge|''"Scourge"]], [[Zaqutan|"Zaqutan"'']], and all Valvoja dragons have limited, non-elemental Fire powers. *Resistance to intense heat also comes with this element. See Also *Heat *Theris *Tomaje *Urakam Category:Elements